When I Found Her
by Deany-Bob101
Summary: What happens a werewolf imprints on a girl who he has never seen before? Will she want him back? This summary sucks, but I promise, the story is better I hope
1. What Did I Do To Deserve This?

**Hello guys! **

**I've been a busy girl today, writing a new Edward story, updating "Smack Bam" and starting "When I found her". This is Jared's perspective of "Smack Bam", but "When I found her" will probably start a bit earlier, to when Jared first phases, and doesn't know Kim.**

**I hope you like it.**

**I don't own anything.**

Chapter 1: What the hell did I do to deserve this?

* * *

Oh my god! I hated school so much. The teachers were boring, all the girls there were ex-girlfriends or nerds, and they gave us so much work to do. I didn't understand how people could like school. It was just another way to torture us. Seriously, the only good thing about it was my mates. They were cool. That was about it.

I got home from school as fast as I could, having packed up half-way through the lesson to get out the door first. I bust into the kitchen, ravenous. It was wierd. I had started eating a lot recently, and I had a major growth spurt. I was sure I'd finished growing, as I was already six foot one, but I had grown around a whole foot taller. It was freaky. That, and the fact I looked like I'd been working out at the gym. I didn't mind that, as the girls looked at me more now. Not that they didn't before, but now I got more stares.

I grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl, and munched it down. Then I had another one. And another one.

My mum walked in.

"Jared, slow down with the apples. You'll ruin your appetite for dinner, or maybe not, considering how much you're eating currently" she remarked.

"Mmmm" I agreed, through a mouthful of apple.

"Right" she said slowly. "How about you go do some homework, or something?" She asked. "Oh," she said. "And, Jared... I wanted to talk to you about your grades. The school has been noticing the drop recently. What happened? You were always such a bright little boy. Was it Paul? I bet it was Paul, distracting you again. Jared, I don't..." I cut her off.

"Mother," I growled angrily. I swear, I was almost shaking with anger at her evaluation of my friends. "Paul has nothing to do with this. Why don't you mind your own business for once? Paul is a good friend. You just..." that was when it happened.

I could feel my form blurring, and I couldn't control it. My skin was stretching, my bones were stretching. Even my eyes were stretching. It was the single most painful thing I have ever felt in my life. I was being stretched, pulled in all directions, and I was so scared. There was not a single thing I could do about it. If that pain wasn't enough, I could feel needle-like hairs poking and growing out of my skin.

I fell to my knees, and was astonished to find that I was not on my hands and knees, but on...paws?

"_What the hell happened?_" I asked myself.

I was amazed to find that another voice belonging to someone else answered me.

"_Don't be scared, Jared. It's alright. Check your mother. Is she okay? Just calm down" _the voice in my head soothed.

I looked around. Everything was so...bright, and clear. I had been worried for a while that I was going to have to get glasses, but now, that had been sorted.

I found my mother, cowering in the corner of the room, shaking with sobs.

I went to ask her if she was alright, but my voice did not come out. There was nothing but a bark.

"_A bark?" _I asked myself.

"_Yes, Jared." _The voice from earlier replied. _"Do you remember the stories from the elders, about the wolf protectors?" _The voice asked.

"_Sure but, I'm...I'm not...I'm not a werewolf, am I?"_I asked.

"_Yes, Jared. You are" _it was confirmed for me then. I was officially nuts. I had hallucinations, and now there was a voice in my head.

"_No, you are not crazy. I am Sam Uley, the first werewolf right now. I am alpha, and you are the second werewolf, my beta, so far. You must keep the secret of our existence, and carry on like nothing has happened." _It was almost like a command. I felt the need to follow this command, for some reason. Luckily, I understood the terms "Alpha" and "Beta" because we had been studying the wolf species lately in school. Then I picked up on something. Sam Uley...? Not the one who broke Leah Clearwater's heart, then ran away with her cousin? Surely not? He couldn't be a werewolf...there was no way... Then it clicked into place. Emily had been in a bear attack a couple of years ago, and had gotten some pretty deep scars down her face.

"_Was...was that you then, who hurt Emily?"_I asked him, tentatively, because the whole reservation knew how terrible he felt about it.

"_Yes,"_ he replied. _"It was me; it was because I was a monster that Emily has those scars. Just...please can we not talk about that?" _

"_Err...alright, then. Can I ask, why did you even go out with Emily in the first place?" _I asked.

"_Well, that was because of some very special magic that sometimes werewolves have. It's called imprinting. I think it's quite rare, but I'm the only one who can phase yet. Imprinting is where you find your soul mate, and you just...become whatever they need you to be. They are the world to you, and you need to do whatever it takes to make them happy. It's hard to see any girl's face except hers" _he said, with a smile on his face, and I was shocked when I saw images of Emily enter my mind.

I had never really spoken to Emily before, or really even seen her, apart from the odd time in supermarkets or after she was attacked. She was really quite pretty, apart from the scars.

I heard Sam...growl, at that last thought.

"_So,"_ I said hurriedly. _"Does that mean that maybe one day... I could imprint?" _I asked.

I didn't really want to be tied down with a girl now, so I was just checking.

"_Oh, and, why can I see pictures of Emily I've never seen before? And, why can I hear your voice, I'm not actually speaking right now. Does that mean we can hear each other's thoughts?" _I asked. It would be pretty cool if we could.

"_Well, as I said, I think imprinting is pretty rare, but, yes, maybe one day you could imprint. I suppose we must be reading each other's thoughts, but this whole "sharing werewolfdom" is new to me. So, I'm not really sure." _He answered. _"Hey, Jared? Why don't we see if you can phase back, I'm sure your mother is quite scared by now." _He said.

Oh yeah, my mum! I'd forgotten all about her in the midst of our conversation.

"_Err, sure, but...how?" _I asked.

"_Well, think of something that really calms you down. Oh, and, just a warning, but you'll be naked when you change, as your clothes were ripped when you phased"_ he said.

I thought hard to find something to calm me down enough. I finally settled on my mother's face, a memory from when I was around six, and she had been reading me a bedtime story. She had been really peaceful that day, for once, and not bothered so much about the death of my father previously that year. I think that was the day she really got over it, and she had been fine ever since.

I felt myself begin to shrink. It was a strange feeling, sort of like stretching after being asleep for hours. It felt good to be back in my own skin, but painful, and achy. Sam was right. I was naked.

I went to approach my mother, and then thought better of it, as I was unclothed, and it would probably freak her out more. I grabbed some clothes out my room, just a pair of boxers, and sprinted to my mother. I had noticed some changes as I was getting changed. One, I was loads more bulked up with muscles, even more so than this morning, and could probably beat a world famous wrestler to an arm wrestle. Two, my clothes had either shrunken, or I had grown. I thought it was the latter, considering my muscles. I was amazed that I could grow so quickly in about ten minutes. It was really weird. To be honest, I was worried that too many people would notice when I go back to school, and I wanted to keep the promise I made Sam. School! Urgh, I really didn't feel like school today. Or this week. Or ever, but I knew I would have to go back someday.

I sprinted as fast as I could into the kitchen, and was astonished when that took only a few milliseconds.

She was curled up in a ball, rocking herself gently, and sobbing.

"Mum" I said in a soft voice, "mum, are you Okay?" I asked. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. I'm so sorry. Mum?"

She did not respond.

"I'm sorry for getting angry like that. So sorry, but I swear, I will not hurt you. I love you mum. Mum?"

"Jared" she said quietly, and slowly uncurled herself. "My sweet little boy. What happened to you?" she asked, but I don't think she was expecting a reply, so I didn't answer.

She pulled me down onto the floor with her, and hugged me, rocking us both together.

"I'm sorry, Jared. Maybe if I hadn't said anything about your friend. Maybe if I hadn't..."

"Don't worry, mum. It's not your fault. I Promise. It was always going to happen. Just like out of the Quileute legends the elders tell. I'm a protector, mum. I will keep our lands safe. I won't hurt anyone." I tried to reassure her. It seemed to work, because she picked us up of the floor, let go of me, and looked around the kitchen.

"Alright," she said. "I have accepted the fact that you are a protector. But, I do have a few rules if you are to go on protecting." She paused.

"One," she said, "You may not change inside the house. You have broken the oven, so now we need it replaced." I looked around the kitchen. I had, actually broken the oven, and the shelves, and the counter, and a whole lot of other things.

"Two," she continued, "I'm afraid; you can never see your friends again. If I had that reaction, and I am your family, then think about what reaction they will have if they find out your identity."

I hurt to agree to, but I decided it was best, as Sam told me not to tell anyone I was a wolf.

"Three," she said, "No more girls, Jared. I mean it. You are so warm now, for some reason. Scorching hot, so think what it will do to the poor girls." I chuckled a bit at this rule. I didn't mind too much. The only one I had difficulties with was the second rule. They were most of the reason why I went to school.

"Alright, mum" I agreed. "I think you are right. But, I do have a favour to ask? Can I stay off school for a while? Just until the stretch of werewolf wears off, because at the moment it hurts." I pleaded.

"Oh, my Jarrie! You never told me it hurted! Are you okay? I'll get you some painkillers." She said, and then went off to get some painkillers from the medicine cabinet, while I stood there in the kitchen, trying to get my head around what happened this afternoon.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this story so far. This chapter is longest I've written so far.**

**I hope you like my Jared, and that it was believable enough. I've never changed into a werewolf myself, so I don't know how it feels. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	2. MIGRAINE and everything elsegraine

**Hello people! **

**I hope you are liking this story, and that my Jared is believable enough.**

**As I have said, I've never been a werewolf, so I don't have the faintest idea what it feels like, and it never really describes it properly in the books.**

**I don't own anything about this story or anything, but I do own the things my characters (well, Stephanie Meyer's characters) say.**

**Happy Reading!**

Chapter 2: MIGRAINE (and everything else-graine)

* * *

I woke up in the morning with a splitting headache. My whole body hurt, but I felt as though my head in particular, had been stretched out of shape. I ran my thoughts though yesterday, to figure out why my head hurt so bad.

Ah, yes. I turned into a blooming werewolf. That would explain why everything hurts.

My mother always did say I was her special little boy, and it seems she was right.

I sat up in bed, just to be pulled back down again by the mere weight of my body. I felt almost 10 tonnes heavy. I moaned at the pain of my moving. Apparently I wasn't going anywhere today.

I would usually cheer that I had the day off school, but today, I just felt so rubbishy that I didn't have the energy.

"Jared?" My mother called from the sitting room in our large house. "Is that you?" She asked. Well, who else would it be? The other boy who sleeps in your son's room?

"Yeah" I groaned.

"Oh, dear. You really don't sound too well today. You can stay off school until you feel better. Is it because of the...well, you know, your...you being a werewolf?" She asked softly, coming to stand at my doorway.

"I think so, but mum? I'm not really up to talking now, if that's alright. Can I just...sleep?" I asked, as hopefully as I could, with my sore throat.

"Sure, honey. If that's what you want. I'll go get you some lemon and honey tea. Your throat sounds bad."

"Thanks" I replied.

I knew I was lucky to have a mum like her. She took such good care of me, even in weird situations like these, and when she was dying of grief for losing my dad.

We had a large house, my mum and I, left to us by my father when he died. He had been ill with cancer for quite a while, so he wrote up his will early. It turned out he had been saving up quite a bit for me. We had always been quite well off, but I had an extra one-hundred thousand lying around in my bank account, ready for me to pick up next year. I wasn't sure what to do with my life. I had always wanted to become a wine-taster, because then you could drink wine, and be paid for it! Now, with my "werewolfness", it had gone and messed up all my plans for the future, as it was clear that I would be going nowhere now that I needed to protect the reservation. Protect the reservation from what? It seemed to be going perfectly fine on its own. Maybe I would have to ask Sam the next time he came in my mind.

My mother did interior design for work, and my father had been a lawyer, protecting hundreds of innocent people a year, or at least I like to think so. My grand-parents had also been wealthy, but they cut us out of their life when my dad died. They said they couldn't handle the grief of the memories I brought back, and my similarity to my father. I had always been proud of looking like my dad. I knew I was good-looking, but in that moment, when I was told my grand-parents didn't want to see me, I was shattered. I still went on as usual, though, but in times like these, times when I was ill and in indescribable pain, I was always reminded of my father, and the struggle he had to go through, and his strength. Right now, it felt like I had broken all the bones in my body, but I didn't mind too much. Some people out there had it so much worse than I did. They had to suffer for a long time, while my pain would probably be gone by tomorrow, mostly.

I lay in bed, thinking about illness, and things like that, when my mother came in silently, brandishing a hot cup of honey and lemon tea.

"Thanks mum" I croaked.

"Anytime, Jarrie. I'm going to leave you to sleep, now. Feel better soon" she said, sweetly, and left my room, closing the door behind her.

I sipped slowly at my tea, willing the pain in my throat to die down. It honestly felt like I had coughed up a lung, or swallowed a handful of gravel.

It wasn't just my throat though. It was my entire body, skin, bones, even hair. It was almost like someone had tried to turn me inside out. Skin on the inside, guts out.

Yeah, not a nice mental image.

I lay in bed for the rest of the week, occasionally getting up to go to the bathroom, or even phase. The pain I felt had faded long ago so phasing was now a painless event. It still felt weird, though, changing from a wolf to a human.

I talked to Sam about why we were here, as wolves. He said it was because there were vampires running around near La Push, in Forks. Dr Cullen and his family. When I heard that, I instinctively ran off to hunt them down, but he said they were (and this is the really weird bit) "vegetarians". Apparently, they didn't eat people, but animals. I had to laugh at that. Vegetarian vampires? Who knew? They weren't allowed on our land though. This I was pleased about. I didn't want any of those filthy bloodsuckers, even if they were vegetarians, anywhere near my mum. I didn't want to take the risk.

I was really enjoying my time off school, even if it was to learn about the freaky, weird things happening in my life. I took about two weeks off school, give or take a few days. I didn't want to ever go back, as I had a purpose in my life, and I wasn't allowed a real future. I protested against my mother, and argued against Sam when he told me I needed to go back, but then he commanded me to go to school in a strange voice, and I felt like it would hurt me to refuse.

I didn't ever want to go back. Ever. I would not be allowed to speak to my mates, so what else did I have to gain from school, except really bad grades, and a so called, "education". I wasn't even allowed to talk to the dorks, unless it was about school related things, and I had to be distant and mysterious, even then. It would break my heart, and my friend's heart, that I had to ignore them. I may sound like I'm being overdramatic, but we were really close, and we meant so much to each other. They were even there back in primary school to help me get over the loss of my dad. Paul especially. Oh my god, I sound like I'm about to burst into tears, and grab a tub of ice-cream.

Enough chick-flick moments for me, I need to go to school.

And at that thought, I am walking up the stone steps of the Quileute School, and into my new life.

* * *

**There you are guys. Another chapter on "When I Found Her" complete for your reading experience.**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101 ******


	3. Do I know her?

**Hi,**

**I can't be bothered to write a long A.N today, so here you are. I have already said all I needed to in my "Smack Bam" A.N.**

**I don't own anything.**

Chapter 3: Do I know her?

* * *

_I'm a young one stuck in the thoughts of an old one's head,_

_While all the others are just stirring away,_

_I'm trying to trick myself to fall asleep again_

_(Fall Out Boy-W.A.M.S)_

I had almost forgotten what these old school halls looked like. Almost. It was mostly the same, old plastic floor, off-white peeling wallpaper, and musty smell, apart from maybe a few new posters on the walls, and more school bags in the corners. Everything here seemed so small, especially with my new height.

Nobody was here, as like always, I was fashionably late, and everyone else had gone to lessons.

I strode down the narrow corridor to my first lesson, chemistry. I knocked on door, and entered into the busy classroom.

I nearly laughed at the reactions that my presence and new appearance gave people. I had cut my hair into an army-style one, for convenience. My new muscles were very prominent with the polo shirt I was wearing, and my height...well, it was hard not to notice how tall I now was.

The majority of the class gasped, I think even the teacher gasped, but most of the girls drooled. These were the reactions I was expecting to get. I did a brief check of girls in the room.

Ok, clear shores ahead. I wasn't doing any imprinting today.

"Mr. Niagara, nice to see you in school again. Take a seat" the teacher welcomed, when she had recovered from shock.

I grunted in reply, and I took my seat, and slumped over my desk for the rest of the lesson.

It was like that for a few lessons afterwards, but then came the lesson that changed my life, history.

I was a few minutes early, but I did my usual check of the classroom before I came in, and luckily, there wasn't any soul-mate in this class for me.

I, once again, slumped over my desk, and sat still, waiting for the lesson to begin, keeping my eyes on the dusty floor. When was the last time they let a cleaner in here? Seriously, someone could catch something from this room.

Soon, the rest of the class piled in. Someone came and sat in the seat next to me. A girl, I think, but I didn't look up. What was the point of it anyway? All the girls here stared or salivated over me. No thanks, but I was a bit bored with that today. Besides, I knew for a fact, there were no fit girls in this class, so I ignored her. She did have a nice scent, though. Sort of like flowers in the rain. Hmmm...

Oh great! Apparently we were going to have to do a project in partners. I wasn't allowed to talk to anyone. Maybe I can get my partner to do it for me?

I listened to who I was partnered with, to see if I knew them. I was with a... Kim. Kim Hara. I didn't know Kim, but the girl next to me tensed up when she heard my group. So she was Kim? I'd never seen her before. I wasn't really looking at her face, but I'd never heard the name "Kim" mentioned in the school. I didn't have any other classes with her then. She had a nice name, and a nice smell. I wonder if her face was as nice. No, I could feel her eyes on me. I didn't really want to look at her if she was staring at me. That would just be awkward.

The school bell rang the end of the lesson, and the class packed away their things.

"Um, Jared?" the little Kim person squeaked to me, in a voice that was surprisingly sweet and tuneful, although it was almost whispered, and it sounded beautiful saying my name, like velvet. When I say she was small, I mean really small, especially compared to everyone else in the class. What was she? Four foot six?

"Hmmm" I answered, looking at my feet.

"Err...I'm Kim, your project partner, and I wondering if you would cometomyhouselatertoworkontheproject?" She rambled, in a rushed, speedy voice, then proceeded to shove a small scrap of paper at me. It seemed that she was nervous. I didn't blame her; sometimes I intimidated **myself** with my height.

"Err, sure" I replied. I wasn't sure, but it seemed like she wanted me to go to her house to work on the project tonight. Mum wouldn't mind, especially if it was for school purposes.

"I'll be there around 5, Okay?" I asked, to ensure the time.

"EEP!" Kim squealed. What was her problem? She goes from being nervous to being excited. Weird girl.

"What?"

"Err...I mean...okay" she translated. I lifted my head to look her in the eye, but this time, she was the one avoiding my eyes.

I decided she was shy, so I didn't make an effort to look at her anyway.

I wasn't looking forward to the work I was going to have to do, but for some reason, I was excited to be going and seeing Kim's house.

* * *

**Hey there, folks. **

**I hope you are enjoying Jared's side of this story. I appreciate the reviews. I'm sorry I couldn't post in sooner, my internet shut off, so I'm trying to write quite long chapters on purpose to make up for it.**

**Thanks for reading, I'm really grateful that some people actually read my stories, because I'm very self-critical, and personally I think that they are plain. I should really do something with them.**

**Guys, if you haven't read my Kim P.O.V alongside this, then it is on my list of stories I have written, alongside a rubbish one about Edward. **

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	4. That was when it hit me

**Hello Guys,**

**I'm sorry I write such long , I don't really know why I do, but there you go.**

**As you can see, my internet is back up, and I am not being stingy with my postings. I have never been so long without posting before.**

**Here, I'll try to make this shorter, so I'm going to start now.**

**I don't own anything.**

Chapter 4: Then it hit me

* * *

_The first time,_

_Ever I saw your face,_

_I thought the sun rose in your eyes,_

_And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave_

_To the dark and lonely skies_

_(Leona Lewis-First time ever I saw you face)_

It was starting to rain outside now, as I was tramping my way across Kim's perfect yard to her plain house. I was getting quite wet, although the rain was light, and had only just started.

I knocked lightly on her door, more light than a human ever would, but I knew it would be heard.

The door opened, and there stood Kim.

I wasn't looking at her face, but she looked like she'd cleaned herself up before I got here. Also, the house behind her was immaculate, and it looked like she'd had a mad panicked dash tidy-up.

"Come in" she welcomed, in her sweet voice.

"Hi" she continued.

I guess her patience with me had faded, because all of a sudden, she was fuming.

"Excuse me, but my face is up here. Are you really so rude that you wouldn't even look me in the eye? I honestly thought that your parents would teach you better than that. It's just rude and quite cruel that you think I'm so unattractive that you can't even....." I looked up and met her gaze to quiet her for a minute, and I suppose I had gotten tired with ignoring girl's faces. What was the point of missing out on them if I could imprint any day?

When I looked up, I was stunned by what I found.

She was absolutely perfect. She was...she was the most perfect, wonderful, beautiful thing on this planet, there was no other way to describe it. It felt like the whole world had been turned upside down, and she was the only thing I was holding on to for dear life. She was the centre of my universe, my reason for being. I had always questioned what the meaning of life was, but now I knew. Of course I knew. It was her, all long it was her.

She was so beautiful, with her clear skin, deep, wide brown eyes, framed with long, thick black sweeping eyelashes, and her shiny, smooth hair. Her lips were a beautiful plump dark pink colour, and her nose was cute, and button-like. Amazing.

I knew in that moment that I would be anything for her, do anything for her. All she had to do was ask. I would die for her in a second. She honestly meant that much to me. I didn't even know her, yet I know I love her. I didn't care that I didn't even know she existed until today, but I was determined to find out everything about her.

So, this was what imprinting felt like.

Here I was, dreading imprinting, because what Sam describes was nowhere near as strong as what I am feeling. My feelings are earth-moving, rock solid feelings. There is nothing better in this world than the feeling of finding your soul-mate. Your other half. The one you were destined to spend your life with.

I took a more thorough look at her face, committing every last detail to memory. She had a small, faded scar on the left side of her nose, and her top lip was slightly fuller than the bottom lip. These small details just made her seem more perfect, more flawless.

I realised my face was set in a full-out dopey grin, splitting my face, and stretching my mouth from ear to ear.

In response to my smile, Kim smiled back, with a bright, warming, gorgeous smile of her own. I had never seen anything more beautiful. When she smiled, you could literally feel the sunlight of her smile radiating in waves over you.

She blushed, and I became conscious of the fact that I was staring into her liquid brown eyes. The heat and flush of red spread slowly across the bridge of her nose, warming her cheeks with a reddish glow.

"I think we should start doing some work now" she said, forgetting her anger and hurt in my gaze. She was always so reasonable, and only she could make me want to do work. I think it was the beautiful voice of hers.

"Sure" I sighed. Sighed? What was up with that? I was a man. No chick-flick moments. "_Cough cough"._

I said I would do some work, but I continued to gaze in wonder at the beauty that was Kim.

"_Beautiful" _I murmured.

That was when it happened.

* * *

**Hey everyone.**

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. The lyrics were very suitable. How did I do for the imprinting bit? I've got no clue how it is supposed to feel, but I did my best.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	5. I'm too early

**Hello guys,**

**I have some bad news to tell you. I will only be doing one update a day, as it is getting too difficult, and my plots are slipping a bit. Sorry.**

**Thanks for the reviews; it makes me so happy that people have taken time to comment on my stories.**

**I don't own anything, so, without further adieu, here is the next part of this story.**

Chapter 5: I'm too early

* * *

_You're chatting to me like we connect,_

_But I don't even know if we're still friends_

_It's so confusing understanding you_

_It's making me not want to do_

_The things that I know I should do_

_(Kate Nash-Pumpkin Soup)_

She seemed to have a hard time getting her head around the fact that I thought she was attractive.

"Beautiful" she chocked out, like she didn't believe it was true. "Not likely, I'm just me, just plain old Kim."

Where did that come from? She would never be "plain old Kim". She was stunningly beautiful, and she had to know it.

Just when I was about to correct her, she burst out into a furious rant.

"Don't say I'm anything I'm not, because it just isn't kind. I know I'm not pretty, but it isn't nice lying to self-conscious people about their image, it just makes them even worse, and I don't think you really know..." I put my hand over her perfect lips then, to stop the flood of words coming out. She didn't know how mind-numbingly gorgeous she was? She actually thought she was plain?

"Kim, you are beautiful," I said, trying to convince her, "You are absolutely perfect, and don't let anybody tell you that you aren't". I meant it. Every single word. I wouldn't let anyone tell her that she was less than she was.

Then I saw an opportunity. It was probably a stupid idea, but in that moment, it had to be done.

I moved my face closer to hers, moving closer still, until I could feel her sweet breath against my lips.

It was too bad I didn't see it coming, or else I could have saved her from pain.

It was, apparently, too early to be doing that sort of thing with her, as she didn't see me in that sort of way. I must admit, I was incredibly disappointed. Of all the girls that went to our school who would love to be in Kim's position, Kim was the only one who wouldn't.

She raised her hand up, and slapped me full across the cheek. Being a werewolf, it didn't hurt me as it would have done, but my hard face hurt her hand.

"OW" she yelled in pain, and I wished that there was some way to take it away.

I was an idiot, I was going much too quickly for her. It was my entire fault. If I'd waited, if I hadn't rushed into things, then she wouldn't have had to slap me, and wouldn't be in pain. I seriously hated myself for giving my Kim pain.

"Oh no, Kim, are you alright? I'm so sorry, are you ok? Kim?" I rushed out, in a hurry to find out her hurt.

"Shut up, Jared. I don't want pity from you, but what the hell is wrong with you? I mean, at first you ignore me, then the creepy staring at study time, and now you think you have the right to go and kiss me? So what, you think you can just sidle along into my life, play me; see what it takes to get Kim to break? What is your problem? Why are you so tall? Where have you been for two weeks? Do you use hand cream? Why have you got such large muscles? Why do you stare at me? ANSWER ME!!"

My brain was in a flurry, as I tried to figure out everything she had asked me.

Do I use hand cream? Where did that come from?

I realised the gist of the questions. She thought I was talking to her to play a cruel joke. The thought really upset me. I would never do a thing like that, but I guess she didn't know me well enough to know that.

"I...I would never want to hurt you Kim. I'm really sorry I ignored you before, but I was a different person then. You are such an amazing person. I swear to you, none of this is a joke. I really like you and I realize that I need to take time for you to get to know me before I try anything like that again. I'm so sorry. You have to know that. I can't believe I was just so stupid and reckless that I completely just...Urgh! I'm so sorry. I have to go now, but I'll speak to you tomorrow. Sweet dreams, and again, I'm sorry". So there was me, being a wimp, running away when my love asked me a few questions. What sort of person did that make me? I stupid coward. I just turned and walked away.

When I got outside, I just felt like kicking myself for being an idiot. I was usually perfectly smooth with girls, always perfectly polite, and quite a charmer, but now, with Kim, I just kept coming and upsetting her, again and again. I was a useless protector, and she was much better off with someone else, someone who would be able to make her happy. I obviously couldn't do that for her.

Although, I decided that I would finally man up, and fight for her.

Now to tell my mum...

* * *

**Hello peeps.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You can finally see what he was thinking.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Lots of love, **

**Deany-Bob101**


	6. Trouble around every corner

**Hey everyone.**

**Here is chappie 5 for "When I found her". I am really excited to be writing this chapter, as you can find out what Paul is really saying to Jared. I'm starting it with Jared's mum finding out about the imprint, as I want you guys to know how she takes it at first. If you are reading my corresponding story, "Smack Bam", then you will know how she takes it, but I wanted to write it anyway.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**I don't own anything.**

Chapter 6: Trouble around every corner

* * *

_Baby seasons change,_

_But people don't _

_And I'll always be waiting in the back room._

_(Fall Out Boy-Take over, the breaks over)_

"You imprinted?" I was a squealing mum.

"How exciting! I knew you had someone out there for you. It is a girl isn't it? What's her name? Is she pretty? Does she like you? Tell me everything!" She gushed.

"Err...sorry, Mum, but I'm not a girl. I don't like to gossip. I will tell you about her though. Yes, she is a girl. Her name's Kim Hara. She is not pretty, mum. She is stunning. I think she likes me, but I moved a bit too fast for her. I'm an idiot." I explained.

"Oh, don't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure you weren't too bad." She reasoned.

Oh, but she didn't know the worst of it.

"Mum, I kissed her, and hadn't even spoken to her properly."

"Oh, well that changes things. In which case, yes...you are an idiot" she said.

"Thanks mum." I said sarcastically. "I think I'll just go to bed now, Okay?"

"Sure" she answered.

I slept a bit restlessly that night, nervous for the next day. She was just a girl. We were soul mates. I couldn't do anything too bad, could I?

The next day, I had, for once, arrived on time, in my hurry to see my beloved Kim again.

As I entered the classroom, I looked around, full of hope, and was crushed when I found she was late in.

I sat in the corner of the room, trying to avoid anybody and everybody.

Unfortunately, that did not work.

When Paul entered the room, I was so excited, because I hadn't actually seen him for a few weeks, and I didn't see him yesterday, but then I remembered. I wasn't allowed to talk to anyone, or tell them my secret. That, however, didn't stop Paul from talking to me.

"Jared" He greeted, smiling. "I heard you were back. Where were you, man? Not to sound like a pansy, but I missed you. Two weeks is a pretty long time". His smile faded when he realised that I was not responding.

"What's up, dude? Aren't you talking to me anymore? Come on, don't be a chick! Just say what you need to say. Tell me what's up" he pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Paul. I can't. I'm not allowed to hang around with you anymore. I can't." I repeated, full of sadness.

"Please, man! What do you mean you can't? You can do anything you want. What has gotten into you? We miss you, man. Me and the gang. Come back. Please, I'm begging you. You're my best friend." He said.

I swear, it almost broke my heart to say no to Paul. We were best friends, and had been for years. I had no clue what I was going to do without him.

Just then, like God knew I needed something to cheer me up, walked through the door my own ray of beauty in person. Kim wondered through the door, and I felt my face instantly lift into a big grin. Was it me, or did she get more beautiful overnight?

She walked gracefully towards us, and I felt extremely proud, and happy, that it was me she was coming over to. **Me**.

"Hey Kim!" I almost sung. "Err, bye Paul, I guess I'll talk to you later." I had forgotten that Paul was actually with us.

As he walked away, I heard him mutter under his breath, "Sure you will, or you'll ignore your so called "best friend" like everyone else".

Kim looked confused.

"Err...Hi Jared" She said eventually. I wonder what she was confused about.

I was struck by a brilliant idea. I could walk Kim to all the classes she had, and that way, we could talk and get to know each other.

"So, what lessons have you got today?" I asked, trying to be subtle.

"Period one, Physics, period two, English, period three, calculus, period four, History, period five, Art, and finally period six, Spanish." Wow. She had obviously learnt her timetable off by heart.

My heart sank as I heard that. We only had history together. Oh well, maybe I could just walk her to classes, then.

"Oh, so we're not in any of the same classes together apart from History" I said, dispirited, then backtracked.

"Well, at least I can walk you to lessons!" I said, some of my earlier zest recovered.

"Sure" She responded, in her amazing velvet soft voice.

That was when part one of my amazing plan to get Kim to fall in love with me got rolling.

* * *

**There you go, another chapter done. I am actually really enjoying writing this story. I love writing Jared's character, then Kim's character, as they are very contrasting. I also love writing Paul.**

**I will update soon.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	7. Kim, Kim, Kim

**Hey guys,**

**Just because I'm amazing, I'm going to post a chapter of "When I found her", as well my new chapter of "Smack Bam".**

**Thanks to all readers and reviewers.**

**I don't own some things. I won't say anything, because I obviously do own some things. Like a bed, or a toothbrush, or an oven, or a fridge, or a...**

Chapter 7: Kim, Kim, Kim

* * *

_Now I know,_

_That I can't make you stay,_

_But where's your heart?_

_But where's your heart?_

_(My chemical romance-Famous last words)_

I spent the next few weeks getting to know everything about Kim on the way to lessons. Not the most romantic setting, I know, but it was the best we could do at school. At least, it set my excellent plan into motion. I could find out more about her, and I swear, I love her already in this short time we'd known each other. Hell, I didn't even know this girl existed a few weeks ago, let alone how perfect she was.

Part one of my plan was almost finished, to actually get to know her properly. I knew most things about her now. Her likes, dislikes, her memories, about her family, her friends that she'd had. I could now safely say that I knew her. Luckily, I had a wolf memory, so I could remember everything she said, but I remembered everything she said to me as part of the imprint.

Now it was time for part two: I had to invite her to the beach and tell her how I felt about her. Not the full extent of what I felt, or she would be scared, but enough to let her know that I liked her romantically, although she could probably tell that from when I tried to kiss her earlier on the day I imprinted.

Currently, I was gathering my courage in the men's bathroom, just like a girl, afraid to ask her to come to the beach. I loved her so much, and I didn't want to risk losing her because of my idiocy.

Ok, Jared. Deep breathing. In, Out. Slow. When I had calmed down from my frantic state, I left the bathroom, only to find Kim conveniently standing outside near the girl's room.

She looked quite uncomfortable surrounded by people she didn't know, or particularly like, so I headed towards her, with a huge smile on my face.

Sensing my approach, she turned her perfect face towards me. She was so angelic looking, standing there, and not moving amongst a rush of other students.

She was as beautiful as ever, if not, more so, but there was a look of almost...panic, or boredom. It sort of seemed that...she wanted to get away from me.

"Oh, err...Hi Jared" she said sweetly.

""Kim, I thought I saw you there! What were you doing, hiding or something?" I greeted back, with a huge, dorky, dopey grin on my face. She just made me so happy by being around me. She was so cute, and so very beautiful.

"No, of course not, what gave you that idea?" she said, as though the thought was amusing.

"Oh, I dunno. So, how was Spanish?" I enquired brightly.

So the rest of the day went on like that. I had meant to ask her to the beach then, but I chickened out at the last minute. Instead, I found out more things about her, so I at least, did not think my day was wasted.

I, being the wimp I am, didn't even ask her lunch when I had the chance. So, I went home disappointed with myself.

I spent the rest of the afternoon catching up with the school work that I'd missed. I wouldn't have done it, but Sam gave me a command.

So, there I was, when my phone rang.

I picked it up, as I recognised it as Sam who was calling.

"Sam?"

"Yes, Jared. Phase quickly. I need your help. Hurry. I'll tell you why when you're in wolf form." He said, and then hung up.

Strange, I thought, but I couldn't ignore my alpha, so I phased quickly in the woods near the house.

"_Sam?" _I asked, because I could feel another presence in my head.

"_JARED!" _A voice from inside my head yelled. I recognised that voice. It was...Paul?

"_P-Paul?" _I asked hesitantly.

"_Jared! Yes, it's me, Paul. What the hell is going on? This Sam person is telling me that I'm a wolf. He's nuts, isn't he?" _he asked.

"_No, Paul. I'm so sorry. This is why I couldn't talk to you at school. Why I ignored you. I'm a wolf, and so are you. I'm so sorry. We can't talk to anyone else. I'm sorry." _I kept repeating my apologies to him. Being a wolf was terrible, but losing all your friends was

Then Sam joined.

"_Jared, this is what I wanted to tell you. Paul phased, only a few minutes ago."_

That was how I spent the remainder of the night. I was trying to convince myself that it was a good thing Paul was phased, and then I could have a friend, but how could I want this dangerous, strange weird life for anyone?

It took a few hours for Paul to calm down enough to phase back into a human. When he did phase back, apparently, his parents were really freaked out, and were going to charge him for destroying the family room.

Paul got angry and upset easily, so I was very worried about what that would do to him now that he could phase. This issue meant that he had to take about 5 weeks off school in order to calm down and control his temper.

When Paul, it really took its toll on me the next morning. I was shattered, as I had stayed up all night talking to Paul about being a werewolf.

When I greeted Kim that morning, I wasn't as energetically enthusiastic as I usually am.

"Are you alright, you look a bit tired this morning," Kim asked.

Well, staying up all night will do that to you.

"Yeah", I said, feeling like I was about to fall asleep. "I had a late night last night". Hmmm! That was a huge understatement.

That was when I woke up, and realised that I hadn't asked her to the beach yet, so I took this moment as the perfect opportunity.

"Hey, Kim, do you want to...you know," Oh dear, I was stuttering. "You know, go to the beach later on after school, I wanted to ask you something, without everyone here".

I heard her heart speed up, as though she had just finished running a marathon, and excitement showed through on her face. Why couldn't I read this girl? The other girls were so easy to read. You could see plain on their faces what they were thinking, but Kim, no, Kim had to react differently. She looked like she wanted to get away from me yesterday, but no she's excited? Strange girl.

"Err, sure Jared, I'll go with you" She said coolly, though her heart said otherwise.

I was thrilled that she said yes.

"Cool", I replied. "Cool" was all I could come up with? The love of my life says yes to me, and that was it? I was absolutely hopeless.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, and soon it was time to go to the beach.

* * *

**Hello!**

**The next chapter of "Smack bam" is up, chapter 24, Kim's side of this story.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	8. Question Time

**Hi everyone!**

**I have a brilliant idea for something in here, and it made even me laugh a little, as it was such a cheesy thing to do!**

**Thanks to all readers and reviewers!**

**I own some things, but nothing in the Twilight copyright, or anything like that. I really don't want to be in trouble! Please! NOOO!**

Chapter 8: Question Time

* * *

_I loved everything about you,_

_That hurt so _

_Let me see your moves,_

_Let me see your moves_

_(Fall Out Boy-G.I.N.A.S.F.S)_

I got out of school, and went instantly to my silver pick-up truck, after a close inspection of the parking lot to see that Kim was not here yet. Nope, she wasn't here.

I drove my car to the front gates of the school, so that when Kim did come out of lessons, she didn't have to walk too far.

After I parked, I got out the truck, and leaned against the side of it, arms crossed, adapting a (hopefully) cool pose, that Kim would find attractive. I did a quick check of my reflection in the mirror, to see that my face was clean, that my hair was presentable, and that I looked good. To add to my pose, I did a pout, hoping that it didn't look stupid, but sexy instead.

Soon, everyone else piled out the small school. I was just really lucky that my class was let out early. It was difficult to monitor the crowd for Kim, as there were just so many people here.

Eventually, I found her. It was quite easy, once she was outside, as I felt some sort of...magnetic draw to her, making me want to follow in her direction. It was very subtle, but it was noticeable, it always had been, and always was stronger around lots of people.

I saw her beautiful face, and felt nervous, but also awed. Could she be any more beautiful?

She approached me, and I was dazed. Even more beautiful up close.

I struggled for something to say.

"Hey Kim. C'mon, get in the car." I said, as smoothly as possible in my state of idiocy.

A quiet "Hi" came from her direction, and I thought to myself, "Why am I being such an obsessed loser?"

She tried to do so as I asked, and get in the car; however, being so short, she managed to catch her leg on the car during her attempt to jump in. That was so her. She had been telling me at lunch about her clumsiness, and described her close friendship with a lamppost while on holiday in Spain. I wasn't surprised, but I was very worried. I didn't want to see her get hurt; she didn't deserve to be in pain. She was a wonderful, kind, beautiful girl, and it wasn't fair.

"Owwww" she cried in pain.

I instantly leapt into action at the sound of her pain.

"Oh no, Kim, are you okay? Do you need a plaster or anything? I'll ever rub it better if it will fix your pain! Kim!" I must have sounded like an idiot, but I didn't care. I wanted her to feel better, and at this point, well, at any point really, I was ready to do anything.

I guess my panic annoyed her, because she answered in irritable, though gentle, tones.

"For goodness sake, I'm fine, it just hurt briefly, and that's all. I don't understand why you always get so worked up about things."

"Well, you're my friend, and I hate it when you hurt, so I'd do anything to make it stop." My friend? What an understatement! It was true about doing anything, though. I meant it, and I hoped she could see that. I wanted her to know.

She shrugged, but in her eyes, she looked ecstatically happy. I was gladly happy, that I could put that emotion into her eyes, and make her happy.

I lifted her into the car, and joined her in the cab.

After my mini-speech, no one was sure what to say, but I didn't think we needed to say anything for the moment. It was perfect as it was, in silence.

After a short drive down a straight road to the beach, we arrived, and I was worried to find Kim staring unfocusedly into the distance, with a lazy smile on her face.

I was worried when her eyes had been unfocused for around five minutes, and started to frantically wave my around her face, hoping to snap her of this trance.

That wasn't working, so I tried calling her name.

"KIM! Kim? Are you there Kim? Kim?" I called, in a voice I had hoped would be soft and gentle, like a mother trying to wake a child, but it was tinged with worry, so it was a bit more frenzied that I would liked. It did the job though. Her eyes focused, and she seemed to come back to the present time.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I just.....went away for a minute there" she still sounded a bit out of it, but it was better than nothing.

"Sure, well, there's this place I want to show you, nobody else knows about it. I wanted to bring you there so that I could talk to you. Is that Ok?" I had to make sure she was okay with my plans, or she would be really uncomfortable. I wanted to let her know about my hiding place, it was secret, and somewhere I could go where nobody could find me, and I could just be alone and think. I went there after I turned into a wolf, just to sort my thoughts.

"Sounds nice" she replied, with a slight shimmer in her eyes.

I grinned, and took her small, cool hand in my huge, hot one.

I led her to my secret spot, one of the old caves by the beach, in an enclosed area, hoping that she would like it, and share it with me.

We arrived shortly, and stopped outside the cave.

I turned to look at her face, but she looked wary, almost afraid. I had no clue why, but then I remembered. She had weaker eyesight than me, and couldn't see in the dark.

"Come on, Kim" I urged, lightly. I didn't want to pressure her to go in, when she was afraid of what could be in there. I, myself was afraid of what was in there: I hadn't cleaned up in a while.

She followed me into the darkness of the cave, looking around nervously, and was confused when I reached down to flick on a light.

I'm sure it wasn't what she was expecting, being a very homely cave complete with furniture and light. Yes, I had been here for quite a while, so I had it fully kitted out.

I watched her take in the room with a surge of pride. The girl in loved in a place that I loved.

"Jared, what is a pizza box doing in a cave?"

Damn it! I had forgotten about that. I had bought a pizza last week, and wanted to eat it in privacy, near the beach.

"Well.....what happened was, when I was about ....7, I think it was, I went for an explore around the beach, because at that point, I wanted to be an explorer. I stumbled across this cave, and have been visiting it ever since, so it sometimes feels like a second home to me. Nobody has ever been in here before, except me. You're the first person I've ever shown this to."I knew that didn't really answer the question, but it seemed to satisfy her.

She let out a laugh that was more of a snort at that, and I found myself smiling, my smile shortly turning into full-out laughter. Only she could make laugh this much.

When our laughs died down, I recognised this moment as an opportunity to talk to her, so I wouldn't chicken out again.

"Kim," I began nervously, "there is something I wanted to ask you, and I've been meaning to do this for a while now." I felt strangely jittery, or maybe not so strangely, considering the question I was now going to ask Kim.

She didn't answer, but instead looked at me expectantly, so I continued.

"Kim, well, have you ever...."I started, and lost confidence for a moment, before restarting. "Kim, do you believe that in life, there is that one special person who you are destined to meet, and they are your soul-mate?" Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes!

To my disappointment, she didn't say anything. Hopefully I hadn't stunned her too much.

"Well, Kim," I said, as softly as I could, trying not to let the desperation leak into my tone, "I believe that you are my soul-mate. You are the one I am meant to be with. I know this is early and everything, but I just wanted to ask you, do you feel the same sort of way? If you don't, its fine, I'll just back off, but I just wanted to let you know that I really, really like you, but I don't want this to stand in the way of our friendship. Honestly, if I freaked you out I will leave you right....." My rant was cut off by Kim's dainty, smooth, tiny hand over my mouth. It was sort of a thing we did to stop each other talking now.

"No..." She started. My hopes were crushed. She didn't want me. She didn't even want to hear what I was going to tell her afterwards. Thinking of me like that was sickening to her. I should just leave. I was never going to be any use to her, just an unwanted stalker.

I felt my face fall in disappointment. All those signs, her heart speeding up, the looks I was given from her eyes...surely she must like me a little bit?

"No, Jared," She repeated. It just drove another dagger into my heart.

"Of course I feel the same about you. I just meant that....well ...I don't want you to ever leave me. You are my only true friend, and I really....like you. I don't think I could ever live without you. Just, please don' leave me."She said, begging me by the end of her speech.

I was amazed. I didn't think she would need me as much as she did. She didn't want me to leave her. Ever. She just stopped me because she didn't want to think about me leaving her...

I leaped on her before she had finished speaking, another one of my face-splitting smiles on my face. I hugged her as tightly as I could. I had honestly never been happier, and I don't think there is anything that I could do to make me happier, except maybe bring my father back to life.

I pulled back to look at her glorious face, looking deeply into her expressive eyes.

"I will never leave you, Kim. Ever. I would kill me to leave you," I told her, hoping that she believed it.

She let out s breath when I said that, her fears seemed to be settled.

I suddenly became very nervous, as I thought how to get to the next part of our relationship. I didn't want to just leave it hanging here.

"Err...Kim?" I asked, nervously.

"Yes, Jared?" She asked in her sweeter-than-candy voice.

"I was wondering if...err...you would like to gooutwithmesometime?" Damn it! It was meant to sound really cool, and casual when I asked, instead, it sounded like I was embarrassed.

Her heart rate sped up impossibly, and when I was about to panic, stopped for a second, then started at a rate that was faster than usual, but more or less quite normal.

She seemed speechless for a moment, and I would worry that I was going too fast, but she had that strange shimmer in her eyes that I loved to see.

"I would love to, Jared!" she burst out in a rush, seemingly excited, with a large, stunning grin on her beautiful angels face. In return, I smiled back, though I'm sure my smile is nowhere near as dazzling as hers.

"Great! Is 6pm on Friday good for you, then?" I asked, anxious to find out if this was real, or all just a dream.

"Sure" She said.

We walked back to my truck soon after that, my arm wrapped around her shoulders.

I drove to her house as slowly as I could, trying not to seem too slow or reluctant to give her back, and after a few sneaked glances at her face, she was unknowing.

When we arrived in her front garden, I did not want to let her go, so I pushed my luck, and gave her something to remember me by. I gave her a goodnight kiss.

I could smell her perfect flowery scent, it was strong, but not in an over-sweet way. It was nice, not too overpowering. It was probably my favourite scent ever.

The kiss probably didn't mean that much to her, but to me it was everything. I actually touched the skin on her face with my lips! It was stupid, but I swear, I was so happy, and from the looks of it, so was Kim, as her face was radiating out joy.

I drove away, and looked back at her house on my way out.

She was still standing outside, with a huge grin on her face, touching the place where I had kissed her.

* * *

**Hello everyone! **

**Extra long chapter today! The longest I've ever written. I hope you enjoy it, as it was quite an important chapter. **

**I'm sorry if you're also reading "Smack Bam", as that will not be updated until perhaps Sunday. Sorry! I'm going to see a Shakespeare on Friday, then have a party on Saturday, so I'm busy, busy!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	9. Dates and Prunes, but mostly Dates

**Hello everyone!**

**Thanks to all readers and reviewers, I just thought I'd say how much I appreciate them reading my story, and especially the ones who tell me what they think. Lots of love to you all!**

**Here is chappie 9 of "When I Found Her", check out "Smack Bam" to see Kim's version of this!**

**I do not own any characters, or story lines, I do, however, own an old, rusty laptop and a CD.**

Chapter 9: Dates and Prunes, but mostly Dates

* * *

_Are we growing up,_

_Or just going down?_

_It's just a matter of time before we're all found out_

_Take your tears, put them on ice,_

'_Cause I swear I'd burnt the city down to show you the light_

_(Fall Out Boy-Sophomore Slump)_

I arrived early to my date with Kim. I would never admit it, but I was buzzed to be taking her out somewhere I knew she liked. I wasn't sure what she'd want to do, so I made plans for us at her favourite restaurant, but I'd also brought along a picnic, in case she wanted to go down to the beach. I didn't mind where we went, as long as Kim was happy, and had fun.

I could see her silhouette through the window, getting ready. That may have sounded perverted, but I wasn't looking through her window in a weird way, I was just...watching. No, that sounds perverted as well.

I made sure I leaned up a bit for our date. I didn't want Kim to think that I was a caveman, and I didn't want to look under-dressed for the restaurant we could go to, as it was a classy place.

I gave it five minutes, looking through her window occasionally to see if she was ready, and got out of my car. I was excited, but at the same time, very nervous. It was my first proper date out with a girl, let alone my soul mate. I knew tonight would be the night that would change everything in our relationship, if I gained the courage to tell her my feelings. I would have to watch her reactions very carefully to see if she was ready for me to tell her.

I walked across the tarmac road, and stood at the front of her driveway. I stopped for a second, committing every detail of Kim's house to memory. If things were going to change between us tonight, then I wanted to remember every detail.

The grass on her lawn needed a bit of a cut, but was almost a commercial green colour. Kim's house was brick red, and quite plain, in comparison to the amazing person living inside of it. On the white front door was a brass knocker, the shape of a lion's head, and had started to rust away a little. The windows were clean, and the pot plants were cut nicely. Everything was almost scarily plastic. Then I looked up to the top floor windows, were I knew Kim's bedroom was. The light shining through the window looked almost...enchanted, and magical, and from what I could see of it, Kim's bedroom was decorated very tastefully.

I walked slowly up the paved stone path to the front door, taking in every detail, how the air smelt as if someone next door was having a bonfire, how there was a cobweb in the eve of the door, how one paving stone was more uneven than the rest. I noticed all those things as I was walking down the path towards Kim's house.

I paused a moment when I got to the door, before lifting the knocker, and tapping it back down on the wooden door three times, making a hollow sounding knocking noise. I didn't use too much force when knocking, because with my enforced werewolf strength, I could have easily broken the door, just by knocking.

I assume my knocks must have been loud enough, because I could hear footsteps running down the stairs to answer the door.

I could hear Kim from behind the door, panting slightly from her short run, and trying to open the door. She finally got the door unlocked, and pulled it open forcefully, revealing her in her full beauty.

I stood there on the porch, staring at her like an idiot in stunned amazement. She was just too beautiful. I swear, God sent her down as an angel in disguise to Earth, to amaze people and to be a wonderful person.

She was wearing a floaty white dress, loose everywhere except her waist and chest, which came up to her knees, revealing her remarkable legs, and her dainty feet, encased in ballet-style white shoes. Her face was entirely natural, just the way I prefer, with something shiny coating her lips. Her expressive eyes were sparkling, and her eyelashes were thick and long, framing her incredible eyes wonderfully. Her silky hair was curled loosely, and she was wearing pearl earrings. Altogether, she was absolutely mind-blowing in her beauty.

I realised that I should probably say something, so I forced my mouth open.

"Hey Kim, you look really...beautiful tonight" I stuttered. No, I used the wrong word. Not beautiful. Beautiful was too weak a word. No, she was stunning, amazing, incredible, mind-blowing, angelic, all those words, but so much more.

A glorious red tinge lit up her face, making her features look more pronounced, and defining her high cheekbones. I stood in awed silence, taking in every perfect detail of her face as I had with her house.

She seemed embarrassed. I wanted to tell her not to be embarrassed, and stroke her face, pull her into my arms and never let her go.

"Thanks, so do you", she said softly, not realising what she'd said.

I was thrilled that she thought I was good looking too, but I could never compare to such goddess like radiance as her. I chuckled, although it was not very funny.

"Come on, Kim" I said, as I pulled her gently towards my car, wrapping my arms around her shoulders lightly.

I helped her into the car, and then got in myself.

I turned the radio on, and there was an old country singer on that my dad used to listen to.

Out the corner of my eye, I saw Kim's perfect nose wrinkle up adorably at the sound of the music.

"Ew, Jared. What is up with this music?" No! She didn't like it! She wasn't happy with everything! I needed to change it quickly.

"Sorry, Kim. I'll change it if you like" I said quickly.

"No, I don't mind. We'll be there soon anyway".

I didn't know how to reply to that, but Kim must have thought I was upset, because she apologized.

"I'm sorry, Jared, that was rude" she said. How could she apologize? I was the one making her unhappy with the music. She could have anything she wanted; I just wanted to make her happy.

"No, Kim. I'm taking you on a date, and I want to make it perfect for you" I pleaded, trying to make her see that I meant it. I didn't mind. Anything she asked of me, I'd do. Anything.

"Jared, I want to make this night perfect for you too, so just tell me if I am being rude or anything", she said quietly.

"Kim, you could never be rude." How could she not see that she was perfect, and she deserved so much better than even the rubbish music on my radio.

We were silent for a minute, though it wasn't uncomfortable. Soon we arrived at the restaurant.

"Are we going here?" she asked excitedly.

I nodded in reply. I had only been here once, as this restaurant was not really one of my favourites, the food here was average, and everyone was snooty, but now that I knew Kim liked it, I saw it in a different light.

"Oh, Jared, this is one of the best places you could have bought me. I lo...like you so much!" I was pleased she liked it, and that I had made her happy, so I almost didn't notice her trip up. She was going to say something other than "like". Could it possibly be...love? I hoped it was.

I smiled absentmindedly, and then decided to tease her.

"Thanks, Kim. I lo...like you very much too" I said, joking with her.

That put a radiant smile on her stunning face, and she shook her head slightly, a gentle blush dusting her cheeks.

I helped her out of the car, and we started making our way into the small restaurant. We were soon shown our seats, and made our orders.

I knew it was probably a bad time, but I decided to tell her of my other plan.

"I wanted to know if this is alright for you, Kim. I was going to take you for a picnic on the beach, but I decided that maybe you would prefer this, instead of sand in your food."

She seemed to be a bit disappointed at this outcome, so I decided to ask if she wanted to do the latter.

"Well, I bought the stuff with us just in case you wanted to, but it doesn't really matter either way." I said, always giving her a choice.

To be honest, I didn't expect her to accept my offer: this is her favourite restaurant, and she turned it down for seagulls, sharp rocks, and sand?

"I would love to go and have a picnic with you on the beach", she said. "Let's go!" She seemed even more excited about this than when I had told her we were coming to her favourite restaurant. I wonder why...?

We jumped up, and left, just like that.

* * *

**Okay, people. I know that that was a weird place to finish the chapter, but anyway, I wanted to have a bit of a build-up for the next chapter at the beach. And yes, I also know this chapter has a really weird title, but there you are.**

**I hope you like Jared's side of story.**

**Thank you all readers and reviewers. I won't ask for any reviews, but I do appreciate them, and I like knowing what you think.**

**I'll update as soon as possible.**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	10. Confessions, confessions

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm so sorry that I couldn't update for you. I was finishing "Smack Bam" off, and then I was out for the rest of the day.**

**So, here is the date chapter. It's pretty exciting if you ask me, being an important chapter.**

**I'll just get on with the story, then.**

**I do not have possession of anything.**

Chapter 10: Confessions, confessions

* * *

_You sent the sun round the Earth,_

_Made me fell twice what I'm worth._

_You sent the sun round the Earth,_

_Made me feel twice what I'm worth._

_(The Hoosiers- Money to be made)_

After abandoning the restaurant, we drove along the small road to the beach. It was lucky I knew the way to the beach like the back of my hand, because Kim's angelic beauty was so captivating that I found it hard to look away.

We soon arrived, and I got out of my truck, while Kim jumped out.

As I walked around the car to catch Kim's hand, I noticed that she was looking triumphantly at her shoes, like they had done her a great favour. I will never understand some girls' obsession with shoes.

I ignored the strange look on her face, and took her small, cold hand in my huge, hot one. Our skin was the same shade of copper. That made me happy. We matched.

Her hand felt amazing in mine, cooling out the hot temperatures of mine, and fitting perfectly inside mine.

We walked along the beach for a while, until we found a big, flat rock to lay out our blanket and food that I had bought.

When I had finished setting out all the food for us, Kim's eyes nearly fell out of her head at the amount of food I had bought. It made me wonder what her reaction to my large appetite would be.

We ate, and talked on the blanket, Kim worrying me by only eating three tiny sandwiches. I knew she was skinny, but she couldn't be anorexic. At least, I hope not.

I ate my generous wolf-sized portion, finishing off the rest of the food I had bought, and watching in amusement as Kim's mouth fell open into an "O" of shock, her beautiful eyes widening at my appetite.

She asked me at one point why I had brought so much food, so I responded with the usual, safe answer, of "a growing boy has to eat". I said it mainly to cause a reaction on Kim's face, to see how shocked she would be. I was already giant-tall, and growing again was impossible.

After I polished the rest of the picnic off, and was considerably full, I wrapped my long arms around Kim's tiny body, protecting her from the cold night air, laying down on the blanket and watching the stars.

As I was lying there, with my soul mate wrapped tightly in my arms, I decided to tell her the truth. It was probably a stupid idea, but I couldn't help it. I needed to tell her now.

"Kim," I whispered in her ear.

"Hmmmm?"She asked absent-mindedly, her attention on the skies above us.

This was an important moment for me now, and it was the perfect time to tell her how I felt. She seemed to like me in the same way.

"Kim, I...Kim, I love you" I announced, hesitantly, gauging her reaction.

She whipped her head around to face me, startled. She seemed shocked that I felt that way, but nonetheless, answered me with the words I felt I had been dying to hear for a thousand years:

"I love you too, Jared" she replied quietly, obviously still shocked.

I was so...so happy. In absolute ecstasy. She...this perfect, amazing, wonderful, stunning creature actually felt the same way. I was too overwhelmed to think straight, but I found my face moving towards hers, and my eyes closing.

There was a spark of electricity between our lips when they touched, and it was magic. Unlike anything I'd ever felt before. All my life, I had always felt like there was something missing, and now I had found it.

I was home.

* * *

**Hi, guys. **

**Did you pick up on the fact that Kim says stuff like this in "Smack Bam" when they kiss for the first time. I wanted them to be thinking the same sort of things, so that you can really see the connection they have between them.**

**Thanks to all readers and reviewers.**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	11. Run, Run, Run away

**Hello everyone!**

**I'm really sorry about how long it took to write and post this in; I have been busy all week.**

**Thanks to everyone who reads, or/and reviews this story. It is appreciated!**

**I don't own anything: if I did, I would be really rich, lying on a private beach in California, and sipping a martini, but obviously, I'm not.**

Chapter 11: Run, run, run away

* * *

_You can be a sweet dream,_

_Or a beautiful nightmare,_

_Either way I don't want to wake up from you_

_(Beyonce- Sweet Dream)_

I was stunned. How could a simple kiss overpower you this much? I had kissed some girls before, but that was nothing like this. I think it was just Kim. She was so amazing at everything she did.

I, having enhanced wolfy-powers, could go without oxygen for a while, but I guessed that Kim might start needing some soon, so I pulled away from the kiss.

"Kim, I have something to tell you" I said, panting heavily, even though I didn't need to. I was just so dizzy.

I looked at her face, only to find a gorgeously stunning angel's smile lighting up her amazing face.

She really would not be prepared for the secret I was about to tell her, so I started off by trying to lead her into it gently.

I was so scared. I knew that we were soul mates, and were meant to be together. I had imprinted, and had some pretty strong emotions, but I wasn't too sure about her. She might scream and run away, or call me crazy and run away, or just run away. I couldn't be certain, that's why I wanted to be careful when telling her. It would just about kill me if she did run away, and I would be powerless to stop her, as I felt the need to give her anything. If she ran away, that was her choice, and I always wanted her to choose.

"Kim," I began, unsure. "Kim, have you ever wondered where I went for those two weeks I was away? Why I am so tall and muscled up now? Why I eat so much? Why you are suddenly the most important thing in my world now?"

She looked intrigued. I'm sure she must have wondered, especially about why I follow her around suddenly. It was not normal, for humans at least.

"Sure, I've wondered" she said cautiously, curiously.

I sat up straighter, ready to deliver the big news, looking her face-on, so that I could judge her reaction.

"Kim, I'm a werewolf" I started off slowly, giving her the main shock first. "That's why I went away. That's why I'm so tall and muscular. That's why I obey your every want and need. That's why I eat so much" I explained. I would wait until the startled, slightly angry expression on her face went away before I could tell her about the imprint. She wouldn't take it too well right now from the looks of it.

She didn't believe me.

"Very funny, Jared. Can you just tell me the answer? No more messing around. I'm curious now" she pleaded, her interest making her impatient at my answer.

"No, Kim. You don't understand. _I am a werewolf_. I'm not joking. Please, believe me." I needed her to believe me. I could keep hiding a secret this big from her. I hated lying to her, especially about something this big, and Sam had given me the "Okay", to tell her about us.

Unfortunately, she responded in one of the worst ways imaginable.

"Jared, do you need mental help? How can you expect me to believe something like that? Don't you trust me enough to just tell me the truth? I love you, Jared, you can trust me with anything, and I'll keep it by me to the grave. Just don't lie. It's not very nice, or fair." There was fire in her eyes. She thought she was being lied to.

That frustrated me. I thought that she would have at least trusted me enough to consider this, even if it was so incredibly weird that even I didn't believe it at times.

"Kim, I'm not lying. I promise you. Look, I'll show you," I'll prove it. I will. I'll do anything for you to believe me.

"No, Jared. I just can't believe you wouldn't trust me with something this easy. It's not that hard. All you had to do was tell me. I wouldn't betray your trust, but you are just crazy and cruel, trying to trick me into thinking you loved me, then making a fool out of me." I would never, never, never do such a thing to her. I would never purposefully hurt her. Never.

She stood up, as if to go somewhere, her previously watery eyes overflowing, causing large tears to roll down her beautiful face.

My heart ripped in two at the sight of her tears. I wanted to go comfort her, wrap my arms around her and tell her it was alright, but she didn't want me to. I didn't deserve to be near her, let alone holding her.

"Goodbye, Jared" she said weakly, but still beautifully through her tears.

She turned around, and started running down the beach away from me. She was running away from me.

"Kim, wait! Kim, you don't understand. Let me explain. Kim!"I shouted after her. I had previously told myself that if she ran away I would not follow her, but now...I couldn't just let her leave...not like this, so I began to follow.

Then she turned around, and said the worst possible thing she could have said to me. It shocked me, and I think it shocked her a little too, considering how recently she had proclaimed her love for me.

"I hate you!"She screamed at me. At her words, I think a piece of me died. Not just a little piece of me either. My core died. My heart.

"Oh...If...if you really feel that way then I'll leave you alone. I love you. Goodbye Kim" I said softly.

I turned away. She hated me. She didn't want to see my face. I was a bad excuse for a soul mate. All I did was hurt her, make her embarrassed, upset her, make her apologize and feel guilty over nothing. I was truly the worst person in the world. How could I hurt such perfection? She didn't deserve any of my rubbish. I suppose she was better off without me. I don't think that she could hate me more than I hated myself right now.

I was barely conscious of the fact that my feet had started walking away, in the direction of the forest. I hadn't noticed that I was shaking, out of sheer, complete sadness and depression.

My feet stopped in a small clearing in the forest.

Then I exploded.

* * *

**So, there you have it. The next chapter!**

**I hope you have enjoyed it! Sorry again for the huge delay on posting.**

**Thanks to all readers and reviewers!**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	12. What?

**Hello guys!**

**So, here is the next chapter! Chapter 12! Sorry, it doesn't go perfectly matched with "Smack Bam", right now, chapter 12 for "When I found her" is taking place during chapter 14 of "Smack Bam". I know, it annoys me too, but only when I do it. I find it weird how much more the boys have to say than the girls. I suppose it's the imprint.**

**Here it is, then.**

**I don't own anything- I couldn't think of anything else to say for this, and I don't want to be stealing anything from other people.**

Chapter 12: What?

* * *

_Love of mine,_

_Someday you will die,_

_But I'll be close behind,_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

_(Death Cab for cutie- Follow you into the dark)_

_**I was barely conscious of the fact that my feet had started walking away, in the direction of the forest. I hadn't noticed that I was shaking, out of sheer, complete sadness and depression.**_

_**My feet stopped in a small clearing in the forest.**_

_**Then I exploded.**_

Four paws landed on the ground where my feet previously were, and tatters of ripped clothing fell around me like snowfall.

And that had been a nice outfit.

I was so upset, and so shaken that I found it difficult to phase back, and so I wondered around the forest for a bit, taking in the familiar surroundings.

I was already thinking of how unfairly I had treated Kim, when Paul phased, with news of Kim.

"_Jared?"_ Paul asked.

"_Yes, but is Kim alright? What were you thinking about her just then? Is she safe?" _I asked frantically.

"_Chill, dude. She's fine. An idiot if you ask me, but fine. Sam found her crying in the middle of the road while he was running patrol. She's back at Emily's" _he said.

"_Don't you ever call her an idiot again. You weren't there. She's been nothing but perfect. It was all my fault. She's the most clever, beautiful, smart, funny girl ever. You're just lucky I'm not over there, or I'd rip you to shreds!"_I threatened.

"_Fine, whatever, I just called in to say that Sam want you over here. Now" _Paul said, and then he left.

I ran as fast as I could to Emily's, and I could feel Kim's presence there. It was quite subtle, but it was there. My feet just wanted to go in her direction. It was my natural place by her side.

Not only did I know she was there from the pull, but I could also smell her sweet scent: like ocean breeze, me and the faintest hint of honey. It was the most amazing scent ever, just to match her stunning face, and flawless personality.

I arrived at Emily's house, greeted her, Sam and Paul quickly, then went into Emily's room, where Kim was sleeping to check on her.

She looked like an angel when she was asleep. Not that she didn't always look like an angel, but now she just looked... so peaceful, in an unearthly way. Like she belonged in heaven itself.

I stood there, watching Kim sleep for a while, no evident signs of her tears from earlier on her gorgeous face, when Emily tapped me gently on the shoulder.

"Jared, I've made some food in the kitchen, if you want any." She offered.

I saw through that. She had made food, but she probably didn't think it was best for Kim to wake up finding me here. She would not be happy.

"Sure, Emily" I replied, and went out in the kitchen to wait for Kim for a few hours.

**

* * *

**

There you are.

**It's 9:27pm English time, so I should probably get to bed.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	13. He always ruins everything!

**Hey everyone!**

**Here is the next chapter! I am really sorry to have kept you waiting...I know some people were eager for this chappie!**

**I don't own anything.**

Chapter 13: He always ruins everything!

* * *

_Please wear the face,_

_The one where you smile because_

_You lighten up my heart,_

_When I start to cry_

_(Adele- First Love)_

I had been waiting in Emily's large kitchen with the other wolves for around an hour or so now, being tortured with the sweet scent of Kim, but being unable to go to her.

I was very relieved when I heard Kim's angel voice talking to Emily from in the next room. I could hear exactly what they were saying, but it made no sense to me whatsoever.

Something about...pyjamas? I really will never understand girls.

I listened for the end of their conversation, and exhaled a deep breath of relief. She wanted to talk to me. She didn't hate me.

I leaned up against the counter, waiting with baited breath for the sound of Kim's footsteps. I could hear her, she was getting closer. Her smell carried nearer and nearer, and I inhaled a deep breath and filled my lungs with Kim's unique scent. Perfect. I hadn't smelled it so strong in a while, and I had really missed it.

Along with Kim's scent increasing, the invisible pull to her increased as well. I could feel my feet start trying to move in her direction, and I had to stop myself. She would come to me.

Eventually, after what seemed like hours of waiting, she stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, incredible and gorgeous as always, but with a slightly nervous, frightened look on her face. She always made me wonder what she was thinking...

Her eyes scanned over the room, looking for something. When her eyes had done a sweep of the room, they settled on me, a look of... or was this just wishful thinking... pure joy on her face, only to be once again replaced with her worried face.

I couldn't help it. As I moved towards her, I was calling out in my head, ordering my feet to stop moving, but they wouldn't listen. I would probably scare her, but I couldn't do anything.

I completely lost control over my legs, and they started striding quickly towards Kim, my arms reaching out and embracing her of their own accord. The words I spoke, though, I meant to say.

"I am so sorry, Kim. I heard what happened. I didn't mean to upset you. I must have sounded crazy, but please, Kim. I will never do something as stupid as that again, just, please take me back. I'll do anything. I love you so much, please?" Please, Kim. I need you.

She hesitated slightly, and then answered.

"Alright, Jared. Just promise that you won't do anything like that again. It really upset me. I love you. It broke my heart that you lied to me," I wish she would just believe me already! "...but I can't live without you. I'm ashamed to admit this, but, well...even when we were apart for such a short time, it was hard to survive. It sounds really cheesy, but that's what it felt like. I love you so much." You, too, Kim. It was hard for me to survive too. I love you.

"Kim, I love you too. Don't be ashamed to admit your feelings. I missed you too. I just want you to know, I would never lie to you, especially about something as serious as our relationship, and my humanity."

Her random temper made a comeback at this.

"Jared, you have just finished telling me that you are sorry for lying to me, but here you go again, trying to weave the same old lie..." I could see Paul begin to shake in the corner of the room.

"_Please, Paul. No. Don't"_ I pleaded under my breath. This was the problem with being such close friends. We always stuck up for each other, until sometimes it was annoying, and harmful.

"You are such an idiot. How can you not believe him? He told you, girl, he was not lying. You...I just..." Don't Paul. I'm begging you. Don't.

Kim's face became one of terror. Sheer and utter terror. Her eyes widened, her mouth formed an "O" shape, and her arms came across her body to protect herself.

Paul obviously wasn't listening to my whispers, because he continued to shake.

I pleaded louder.

"No, Paul. Don't!"I shouted at him.

It was going to happen. I could see it. Paul's bones were threatening to burst out his skin, his form stretching and blurring in my vision.

I pushed Kim behind me with one arm. I wanted to protect her from what was inevitably going to happen. I didn't want another "bear attack" like Emily. I couldn't live with myself if I did that to my Kimmie.

I was just in time. A few seconds earlier, and Kim would have been caught up in the phase. I was so glad she wasn't.

She let out a slight shriek, as Paul clothing ripped, and he landed on the ground on four paws.

* * *

**There you are, another chapter. I hope you liked it! I'm really sorry I didn't update earlier.**

**Thanks to all readers and reviewers. I love you guys!**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	14. Now you get it

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry about missing the update yesterday, but I'm here now.**

**I do not go by the name "Stephanie Meyer", so therefore, I do not take any credit for the plot writing or any characters, even the spin-off ones, and do not earn millions of dollars. A movie of my book is not coming out, not that I am actually imaginative enough to write a book with my own plot!**

Chapter 14: Now you get it.

* * *

_Life's just a pace car on death,_

_Only less diligent,_

_And when the two collide,_

_It's no coincidence._

_The lights are on and everybody's home_

_(Fall Out Boy- She's My Winona)_

_**She let out a slight shriek, as Paul clothing ripped, and he landed on the ground on four paws.**_

She shrieked, and then gasped. Her face, oddly enough, did not look surprised. Instead, she looked like she had realised something good.

Paul was in his wolf form, and I was worried that he was going to hurt Kim, or scare her.

I grabbed her around her around the waist, and dragged her out the house as fast as I could.

I sat her down on a big log outside the house, and looked into her eyes.

They did not focus on me, but instead she sort of...looked through me, with an absentmindedly happy smile on her face. Why did it have to be that I imprinted on the girl I didn't understand? Anyone else would be screaming and running for the hills, but this girl...this amazing, wonderful, strange girl was actually smiling? She was almost attacked by a horse-sized wolf, and she was just sitting here, not screaming, but being happy? I really didn't understand.

I looked more carefully at her face, trying to figure out why she was looking like she did. I recognised this face. It was her dreamy face, where she went off into deep thought, and you have to call and wave at her a bit before she noticed you.

I started the calling, and eventually her eyes re-focused.

"Kim! Are you Okay? That must have been a big shock for you. Emily! I think Kim's going into shock! Oh God, I'm going to kill Paul when this is over. How could he be so stupid! Kim, honey? Please come back. For me. Please?" I pleaded.

She knocked my hand away from her face, and then dived into my arms, squealing my name in her perfect, angel worthy voice.

I smiled. She made my name sound so amazing. Jared. It was just a plain old name, nothing special, but when she said it, it made me want to tell everyone else to call me something different just so that she would be the only one to call me that.

She threw her arms around my neck, and pressed her face into my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her as well. She obviously needed some comforting, and was scared, despite the fact that earlier she was smiling.

"It's alright, Kim. I love you. I'm not going to let Paul hurt you." I whispered into her ear, trying to make her feel better.

"I love you so much, Jared...Soul mates," she murmured quietly. I didn't know what that had to do with anything, but I was pleased that she seemed to believe me.

Then her unpredictable mood changed again, turning into a mood of shyness.

It made me wonder what she was shy about.

"Um...Jared?"She asked hesitantly.

"Hmmm?"

"I would... um, I...would you...would you showmeyourwolfform?" Oh! She thought that I would be offended or something.

I chuckled lightly.

"Is that what you were asking me? Sure, Kim. I'd love to." I really did. I wanted her to know all sides of me.

"Err... wait here one moment, okay?" I asked her. I wasn't taking my clothes in front of her.

I didn't wait for an answer, and took off into the bushes to phase.

I concentrated on my annoyance with Paul, and soon was a wolf.

I trotted back out into the yard, where Kim was sitting on the log, looking as beautiful as she had ever done, waiting for me and looking expectantly at the bush I went into.

She let out a small cry when she first noticed me, and I could feel my heart start to break. She didn't want to see me. She was scared.

Then she relaxed. I was so relieved. I had thought for a minute that I would have to leave her. It would kill me, but that was what she wanted. She was just shocked.

I came a bit closer to her, and rubbed my head on her legs. She smelled lovely. She always did, but my sense of smell was stronger when I'm in wolf-form. I...purred. It was really embarrassing, but she smelled really nice.

I though purring was something that only cats did...

So, we spent the rest of the afternoon with her getting used to me as a wolf, and I spent it getting my ears stroked! The perfect life!

* * *

**So, there you are. The end of another chapter! The big stuff coming soon, so get ready! I think it was a bit more dramatic in Kim's P.O.V, but we'll have to see.**

**Thanks to readers and reviewers!**

**Updates a.s.a.p.**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	15. Paul is going to die

**Hello Everyone!**

**I am so sorry for waiting to post this so long! I hope you can forgive me!  
I am really excited for the New Moon film coming out today! I'm not really sure when it comes out in America, though.**

**So, you've been waiting long enough, so I'll get on with the story. I do not own anything.**

Chapter 15: Paul is going to die.

* * *

_Please speak softly,_

_For they will hear us,_

_And they'll find out _

_Why we don't trust them._

_(Paramore- Conspiracy)_

Later that afternoon, I noticed that Paul had phased, after spending the whole morning with Sam trying to calm him down. It was ridiculous, really.

I left Kim to go and phase in the bushes quickly, after having tied a pair of sweats to my leg. A really, really good idea!

I came back into the clearing, mostly dressed and took Kim's hand. Was it me, or did she seriously get more beautiful? She blushed under my gaze, and started talking about her day, and what she thought about everything. I was very interested in what she had to say. Mainly because the way she said things was interesting, but partly because I wanted to know what she thought about my phasing. I had expected her to...run away, and she didn't.

She was in the middle of a short speech about the sweat-pant idea, when we stopped outside Emily's house.

Paul may have phased back, but I wasn't about to let her just walk in there when Paul was still hostile. Not when there was a chance she could be hurt.

"Hold on a sec, Kim. I just need to go in quickly and check that Paul's under control", I said, not waiting for an answer, just bounding inside.

"Alright, but be back soon" she said quietly from outside.

I entered the house cautiously. I didn't really know how Paul was going to be.

"I can't believe she did that to you, Jared. That she said that. She doesn't deserve you. She's an idiot. I wish you'd just get over her and see that. You imprinted guys...such idiots..." Paul's voice said, but was cut off by my arm pinning him by the throat to the wall.

"Don't you say that about her," I seethed. "She is more wonderful, more perfect, than you could ever know. You're the idiot for not being able to see that" I said.

Emily's shrill voice cut over us.

"Boys, boys!"She said. "Don't fight in my kitchen please. Paul, don't offend Jared or Kim. Jared, let Paul's throat go. I know Paul was being rude, but you have to let it go." She pleaded with us.

We succumbed. After all, as the alpha's girlfriend, she did have a level of control over us.

"Now," She said, calmer than before once I let Paul breathe again. "Jared, go and get Kim from outside, unless she's gone home. Dinner should be done soon" she said, and wondered off to the oven to check on the food.

Kim, as patient as she is, was waiting for me outside. She looked really impatient, and had an annoyed expression on her face.

I was about to plead for forgiveness, when the expression melted away when she saw me.

"Sorry about that, baby. We just had to calm down Paul enough to get him to phase back" I explained. If she had looked annoyed before, she definitely didn't now. Her face brightened when I called her "baby". I wondered if that was alright, calling her that. If she'd mind, but she seemed to ...like it.

"Sure" she replied softly.

You could smell the food from inside. I was so hungry that I couldn't smell what it was at the moment, just that it was food. I rushed inside the house, with Kim following me.

Sam was standing in the middle of the kitchen. He looked at my face, then whispered to me, so quickly and quietly that no human ears would be able to hear, "Can I meet her?" Sam knew exactly how important imprints were.

I looked down at Kim, then nodded.

Kim didn't notice, because she was looking at the room around her.

"You must be Kim," Sam said. "I've heard so much about you."

Kim turned around, and her beautiful eyes widened amazingly when she took in the size of Sam, then she started to look intimidated.

"I'm Sam" he continued, not noticing her reaction to him.

"Yep, I'm Kim," she replied quietly.

At that point, I went to go and check on the food. I was starved.

When I came back, I saw Kim looking a bit unsettled, so I decided to tell them the good news.

"Dinner is ready", I announced, and Sam leapt up, and sprinted away to the table.

We were having a good conversation, and Emily came and joined us. I wanted Kim to get along with Sam and Emily. They were very important to me.

Then the elephant entered the room.

"Err, Kim?" Paul asked hesitantly from the corner of the room where he was standing.

Kim looked down. She obviously knew that Paul didn't like her.

"Hmmm?" She answered him politely, even though he had never been anything but rude to her.

"Well... I don't want to say this...um, err...well, I wanted to saythatIwassorry."he rushed out, clearly embarrassed at having to apologize. Saying sorry really wasn't Paul's thing.

"And that, err...I was sorryforlosingmytemperwithyou." He finished with.

I should think so.

"It's okay, you didn't really do anything, I mean... I was the one who..." Kim started to say meekly, blaming herself graciously. I didn't want to her to blame herself. She was the victim here, after all.

Then something in my head clicked.

How dare he?

"What do you mean you "Didn't want to say this"?" I said coldly.

Paul was going to get what was coming to him.

* * *

**So, there you are. An angry Jared.**

**Sorry, the writing in this chapter was sucky. Not that it isn't always, but it was particularly bad in this one.**

**Thanks to all readers and reviewers.**

**I'll update as soon as possible.**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob1**


	16. Calm and Peaceful

**Hello, you guys!**

**So, surprise, surprise, I've decided to get off my bum and do something with this story. I don't know how often I'll be updating or anything like that- probably sometime after I finish **_**"Falling Petals"**_**. My mind just keeps going off with all sorts of ideas. **

**So, so, so, so sorry I haven't updated. It's been almost half a year, now. **

**Back- for at least today.**

**Thanks for reading this, guys, and please don't forget to review! Love you!**

Chapter 16: Calm and Peaceful

* * *

_You're so quiet_

_But it doesn't faze me_

_You're on time_

_You move so fast makes me feel lazy_

_Let's join forces_

_We've got our guns and horse I know you've been burnt_

_But every fight is a lesson learnt_

_(Ellie Goulding - Guns and Horses)_

* * *

_**"What do you mean you "Didn't want to say this"?" I said coldly.**_

_**Paul was going to get what was coming to him.**_

"How dare you treat Kim like that? She can say whatever she likes to me, and I appreciate that you look out for me, but being that rude to Kim is just disrespectful." I spat at him, using some of Kim's words from an earlier argument we had had.

Before I knew it, I was actually shaking with the power of my rage. How dare he? Kim was precious, special. He had _no right_. I was actually going to kill him.

That was when I heard it.

"Jared," her sweet little voice squeaked out from somewhere behind me. It calmed me down and stopped me shaking as much.

"Jared, please don't make him angry" she pleaded. My heart grew warm. She was the most… amazing girl ever. Looking out for me, trying to stop me getting hurt. I don't know how I ever got so lucky.

"I'm sorry, Kim. Sorry, Paul" I said, turning my head to look at her.

Paul, however, didn't calm down. I rolled my eyes at this. It was so like him.

Me and Sam actually had to drag him out the room and talk to him before he calmed down. At one point, he actually phased, and tried to rip my face off with his claws, so I didn't go within five feet of him after that.

Sam explained to him that you needed to be very careful when speaking to another person's imprint, because otherwise you could get into a lot of trouble. I just sort of… sat there, nodding along to the conversation. Paul really was a fool. It was his fault in the first place. If he wasn't so disrespectful in the first place to my Kim, none of this would've happened.

You know, for such a peaceful place, with such peaceful people, the reservation sure did contradict itself. Paul was anything but peaceful. And if you topped that off with a whole pack of werewolves, the "peaceful" statement about the reservation was absolute rubbish.

We went back inside when Paul had calmed down enough to not cause anyone physical harm, and we went into the kitchen, and talked to each other and the girls like nothing had ever happened.

It was actually really fun. I was surprised at how well Kim fitted in. I wasn't sure if she would, but now I knew. How could she not fit in? She was just the most perfect person ever, with the most amazing personality. You'd be stupid not to see that.

We stayed up, just talking to each other, when I happened to look at the clock. Nine o'clock, it was.

I certainly hadn't realised that it had gotten that late.

Crap. Kim needed to be home.

"Alright, guys. I'm going to take Kim home now. I'll see you on patrol tonight. See you tomorrow, Emily. Bye" I said, waving at them, and I led Kim out to the car, arm around her shoulders.

It was a comfortable car journey. Kim told me about some of the things she'd learnt about people, and asked a few questions about them.

We soon arrived at her house, and I didn't want to let her go.

"Bye, Jared" she said softly, looking at me, with a sort of… wistful expression, leaning towards me slowly. I knew what she wanted.

"Bye, Kim" I replied, leaning in to close the distance between our lips. I swear, she was the best kisser ever. Hands down. I'd only kissed two other girls, but… that's just what I thought.

She eventually broke off the kiss, and stumbled off down her driveway, stopping to give me one last wave before I drove off.

Perfect. Perfect day with the perfect girl.

* * *

**There you are guys. If you were wondering, this is the equivalent to chapter 18 of **_**"**_**Smack Bam".**

**As I said, I'm not sure when I'll be posting next, but if you want, you can check out some of my other stories.**

**Love you!**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	17. Lie Awake

**Heya!**

**So, I'm really into the whole "writing" thing at the moment. Its half term- what can I say? Nothing better to do.**

**Right. Please review, and thanks for reading my little old story that you'd probably thought I'd abandoned. So did I, for a bit. But I'm back. For today at least.**

**Get on with the story…**

**I dunna own anything.**

Chapter 17: Lie awake

* * *

_And later on I'm crying my stupid eyes out_

_Later on I'm crying like a baby,_

_And yeah, baby don't get so disappointed,_

_That I'm not what you anticipated_

_(Kate Nash- Later On)_

* * *

_**She eventually broke off the kiss, and stumbled off down her driveway, stopping to give me one last wave before I drove off.**_

_**Perfect. Perfect day with the perfect girl.**_

I drove home slowly after my day out with Kim, with a massively stupid grin on my face. I couldn't even be bothered to wipe it off my face.

"Hi, mum" I called, as soon as I entered the house. I knew she was awake- she always stayed up for me.

"Jared! I'm in here!"

I followed her voice to the dining room, where she was sitting at the table, looking through a magazine with a tired expression on her face. She looked up as I walked in the room.

"Hi".

"Hello. Jared, honey, you look so happy. What's happened? Was it… what was her name…was it Kate? I can't remember. I'm sorry, honey" My mum said.

"Kim, mum. Kim. Yeah. She kissed me" I told her, blushing, and then wondered if I should have actually opened my mouth at all. That was a really stupid thing to tell her. She was my _mum_ for crying out loud. What was I going to do next? Ask that she take out old baby photos to show me?

God, I was a weird touchy- feely emotional guy.

"Oh, Jared!" She crooned. I knew she'd take this as an opportunity to try and connect with me. I love my mum, I really do, but still… it's awkward when she wants to talk about your love life.

"Oh, my little boy's all grown up! I can't believe it! Oh, it seems like just yesterday you were running around with your little red fire truck. Do you remember that? You had this little fire truck, that you always used to-"I cut her off. I _truly_ did not want her to say anything else. I heard this story before, about how cute I was, and stuff like that.

I really regretted telling her anything.

"Ok, mum. Thanks. G'night. Love you" I said, as I left the room, cheeks even more red now that she'd started off with all the embarrassing baby stories as well.

I retreated into my room, heading straight for the bed, trying to fall asleep as soon as possible- I had patrol in a few hours time.

As I drifted off to sleep, I though about Kim. What was she doing now? I'd really like to be with her, and do whatever she was doing with her. That would be great.

I shut my eyes, and fell asleep still in my clothes, the picture of Kim's smiling face behind my eyelids.

* * *

**Awwww! Jared's such a catch *wink wink***

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked the special conversation with Jared and his mum. The next chapter should be up really soon, though. If you're very lucky, you'll have a three chapter update today.**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	18. Sneak In

**Hiya **

**So, at the end of the last chapter, I lied again. I'm a horrible person *frown*. But…**

**The good news is that I **_**should**_** be able to update more regularly, depending what the result to my new poll is.**

**Okay, thank you so much for sticking with me, love you lots!**

Chapter 18: Sneak In

* * *

_I broke into your house last night,_

_And left a note out on your bedside,_

_I'm far too shy to speak to you at school_

_You leave no matter how much you want_

_(Spitting Games - Snow Patrol)_

* * *

I was asleep for just under half an hour, when I randomly woke up. I tried to get back to sleep, because by this point, it was about eleven, but I couldn't. There was… something… somewhere I needed to be…

I didn't exactly know where, but I rolled out of bed, and decided to get follow my feet wherever they took me.

I left the house, pocketing my key, and took off walking down the road, going wherever felt _right_.

I'd been walking for around half an hour, when I stopped outside a row of houses… Kim's house. If I'd ever had doubts in my mind that I'd imprinted –not that I did-, then there was no denying it now. Wherever Kim was, was where I was meant to be.

I approached her dark house quietly, silent except for the sound of breathing coming from inside, trying to find a route up to the top window that I was drawn to. I could smell her fresh, clean scent, and the slightly uneven sound of her breathing.

I found a stray branch of really conveniently placed roses, and climbed up the vine until I reached the window.

Luckily for me, again, her window was open, so I perched up on her window ledge carefully and knocked gently to alert her of my presence.

She was there, as beautiful as ever, lying across her bed, tears dried across her face in trails. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and it broke my heart, but I chose not to say anything.

She sped across to me, wrapping me in a hug that I gratefully returned, squealing my name in joy.

"Hi, Kim" I greeted, thrilled to be with her again. I held her tight in my arms, and inhaled the smell of her hair eagerly. God, how could I stand to be away from this angel for even a few minutes?

I felt rather than saw her tilt her face up towards me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked softly.

Of course she'd want to know why I'm here. _Normal_ people don't just climb into their girlfriend's rooms, unless they're creepy stalkers… or imprinted.

I wasn't going to ask her why she'd been crying, but I just couldn't help myself. Apparently, part of imprinting was the overpowering urge to stick your nose into the other person's business.

"I came to see how you were doing. Supernatural hearing, you know. I heard the fight, then the crying. Are you alright?"

"Yes, Jared. I'm fine now. You have to go, before my parents catch you and call the police."She said quietly and urgently, pushing lightly on my chest.

"Alright, Kim. I love you." I agreed. After a quick glance at her alarm clock, I found that I had to be at patrol really soon anyway.

"I love you too, Jared" she answered, and I gave her a swift kiss before I jumped out of her window, and ran from her house all the way to patrol.

* * *

**Yep, yep. REALLY short, I know. But at least I updated, right?**

**Please review if you have anything to say about this absurdly short chapter, and I'll be over the moon.**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


End file.
